User blog:Dragonic Vargas/Fanfiction Prologue.
Hey guys its me. This time, as the title of this blog suggests, I have written/typed up a draft of the first chapter in my fanfiction idea. Please feel free to comment and provide feedback. This fanfiction is still in its planning stage so hope you enjoy my rather low level narrative writing. Invasion of Devastation Chapter 0: Prologue (Title still needs work) Eons ago, a war between two dragons devastated the land, burning forests and shattering the earth of the very world on which they fought within. Their mighty roars thundered across the skies as they crushed and burned their foe to the ground. The black dragon destroyed the lands without a care, devastating all within range of the terror their battle brought forth to this world for this world was not his own. The green dragon who protected his land sought to take the black dragon’s power and use it for the good of all worlds. They battled. They clashed. They destroyed. As the dust settled what remained was the exhausted green dragon and the black dragon prepared to strike the fatal blow. With the rest of his remaining strength, the green dragon wrapped its long tail around his foe and proceeded to break the black one’s 5 horns, a symbol and the source of most of his great power, and absorbed them. Pained screams echoed the land as a shockwave of power erupted from the newly restored green dragon. With his enemy weakened, the green dragon decided to deliver the final blow. He pulled his head back, embers danced around his mouth as flames grew within his maw. Thrusting his head forward, he unleashed flames hot enough to melt iron upon the other dragon. The other awaited his death as the devastated earth around him was scorched from the heat, the bright red flickers of heat burned his scales and the blood trickling from the wounds boiled against his skin. A black light wavered across the battlefield as a third dragon stood before the flames and its target. The two combatants widened their eyes as they gazed upon the third dragon. The bright red flames illuminated the third dragon’s feature, the distinct curves revealed the third to be female as her amethyst eyes, black scales that shone with the brilliance of the full moon and enchanting smile stroked a note in the black dragon’s heart. She raised a hand to the nearing heat and created a pitch black shield as wide as a large mirror and temporarily stopping the flames. She looked towards the other black dragon and placed her hand atop his forehead. A black portal opened behind him as he was then pushed into the looming darkness behind him. “Please raise our treasure well, Negul-chan,” said the female as a smile glittered her face once more as her shield shattered and the flames engulfed her, burning her to ashes. “Neeeeekkkkkrrrraaaa!“ screamed the male black dragon as the portal closed. A black figure arose from his bed as he put a hand onto his face. Sweat poured down his scaly body as he looked around with fierce speed, stopping upon an armoured figure. “Nightmare again father?” asked the armoured figure with worry. “Yes,” spoke the black figure as he registered the familiar voice, “the same one.” The armoured figure grimaced even though the helmet covered completely cover the wearer’s face except for two holes for the eyes. The black figure stared at those eyes, those amethyst eyes, the same ones as her. “My power has yet to fully return, we shall proceed with the plan,” said the black figure, “You have already infiltrated Dragon World so you should be able to enter Earth without any issues.” “Yes father,” said the armoured figure, “Will you be fine without me?” The black figure paused and stared at himself in the mirror. “I will be fine. Go and find yourself a buddy for your time being on Earth and be wary of Lilith while you await my arrival.” “Hai!” The armoured figure walked off and began walking towards the room where Lilith was situated at. It was about to knock when the door opened on its own, beckoning the figure in. The figure walked in and looked around. Empty. Empty except for blue portal. The portal to Earth the figure presumed. “You know, it is really rude of a lady such as yourself to not greet her superior when she lets you into her domain.” The door slammed shut as the eerie voice echoed throughout the room. Suddenly, behind the armoured figure, now revealed to be female, the shadows moved aside to reveal a short girl in a cloak. The short girl walked up towards the taller female and looked at her with a smile that froze the armoured girl’s spine. “I could help you find a buddy you know, my partner has a few in mind,” said the smaller girl. “I can find my own buddy… Lilith-sama,” she replied. “Suit yourself Nuldria,” shrugged Lilith as she turned her gaze away from the armoured mass, freeing the armour from her cold predicament. Just how powerful is she, Nuldria thought, as she stepped into the blue light. End of Chapter 0: Prologue. Category:Blog posts